


Cousins

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Werefox!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had never really gotten on with his cousin and he knew her coming to stay in Beacon Hills was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> Some random thing I done, having even really looked over it so sorry for mistakes.  
> Might write more...maybe s for now it's labeled as complete. For now.

“You are worried, Cousin” He should have known brining her here was a terrible idea. She had always been sly and secretive and the sickly sweet sing song voice sent a chill down his spine. She was the kind of person who always had a plan up her sleeve. “You need to learn how to relax yourself” She was up behind him in a matter in seconds. Swift just as he was. “Don’t be. I have everything under control”

“Do you!?” He knew the moment he was told by his parents that Kira would be coming to live with them things would start to get even more weird that they had been before. Since moving here eleven years ago he had only gotten to see her about once a year and it was exactly an occasion that he looked forward to. “Because you just had a pack of ravenous werewolves on your tail” He snaps and his body seems to swirl around on his own accord. “If they find out that it’s you doing this then they are going to find out about me” He raised his finger to point right in his cousin’s face. “You are not wasting this for us. We have been in hiding for eleven years and you are not about ruin it for us”

“So you can live a boring a provincial lifestyle of the meagre human scum that forced you here in the first place” He never liked to admit it but she had a point of course he would say it to her face at the risk of inflating her already large ego. “Granma would be disgusted by this and you know it” Her voice was like a dagger, a vicious blade meant to cut and wound anyone who disagreed with her.

“Would she? See I don’t think she would” He knew doing this confrontation in middle of a vast forest where he knew that wolves liked to spend much of their time. He kept his strides short as he walked over until he was merely inches from her. “You weren’t there that night! You didn’t see what I seen or hear what I did!” He shouldn’t care so much about what he had to say.

“You abandoned our way of life because of one incident. I mean your mom and dad still embrace what they are but you…” Kira spat in disgust and Danny couldn’t help but feel slightly wounded by the words. “You think I don’t know that it was you who has been trying to keep your parents from helping to train up Willow.”

“One incident?” He was horrified she could wave it off as a simple incident. “Kira, it was a massacre” How could one person frustrate him so much. “As for Willow, she is ten years old; she is not a damned warrior to be trained for a cause. She is my little sister.”

“She is one of us and if you had one damn shred of dignity left, Danny, you would stop trying to pretend you are one of the monsters and embrace who you really are” Her cousin may have been significantly taller than she was but she was the one in power here. They both knew it.

“So the hunters can find us here and finish what they started all those years ago?” He retorts. “I would lose all of my dignity if I knew it would keep my family safe. You never saw the massacre, Kira. I did and I have to live with that every single day for the rest of my life. To you it is another story. I watched as our grandparents were slaughtered whilst you would have been sleeping in your bed”

“Actually I would have been at school” She waves him off. “Time zones. You were in Honolulu, I was in Tokyo so assuming the attack took place early evening. I would have been at school”

“You don’t even care” He was past trying to remember that they were related. “A hundred and six of us were killed that night, including our grandparents, our aunts, uncles and cousins.  I was six years old and I had to run away and hide, watching as the hunters killed everyone one of us that they found” His face burned with anger. “Our I watched as granddad was stabbed through in heart in front of my eyes.” It was an image that was seared into his brain. He still saw it every time he closed his eyes.

“So get angry!” Kira was growing bored of the conversation because she didn’t have time to deal with her emotionally damaged cousin. “You complain about what they done to us yet you pretend yourself to be the precious little computer whiz kid whose only act of rebellion was getting arrested six times” She began to circle him as if he was her victim of sorts. “Your biggest crime was throwing us away.” A light hand graced over his shoulder. “You will remind who you are and what you are”

“Are you threatening me?” He laughs incredulously.

“No” She leans in so she can whisper in his ear. “You are threatening yourself” She took a small moment before pulling back to turn her back on him. “How long do you think you can hide? One day Willow is going to find out that it’s your fault she doesn’t know what she is and she is going to hate you. You don’t want that, do you?” Sometimes Danny hated himself for having his weakness so bare to everyone around him. Especially people who can use it against him. People like his own damn flesh and blood. “Your precious little sister never wanting to speak to you ever again” That single thought terrified him.

“You want me to tell her?”

“I’m sure she would prefer to hear it from you” Kira hums. “I would tell her but she doesn’t seem to like me”

“I can’t think why” Danny scoffs, still watching her.

“Oh and another thing, you might wanna tell your beast of a boyfriend before he has your for dinner one night” He threw her head over her shoulder, eyes shimmering a beautiful lilac. “You always had such terrible choice in men” A sly smirk and that was all he was given before she shot off.

He knew Kira moving here was a dangerous idea.


End file.
